1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a DC-DC Converter.
2. Background Art
There are step-down positive voltage generating charge pump DC-DC converters including a flying capacitor and a decoupling capacitor and inverting negative voltage generating charge pump DC-DC converters including a flying capacitor and a decoupling capacitor.